Megaman X Parodies
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Join X and the others in random acts of stupidity, destruction and chaos as they're thrown into a world where right is wrong and wrong is right.
1. Chaos Football

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to my newest Megaman story. Been watching my brother play the Megaman X Collection and since I have a habit of making parodies in the mist of it, decided to make a story of it. So I hope you enjoy Megaman X Parodies.

Disclaimer: Never owned Megaman and never will.

Note: Diamond is one of my own characters. I just added her in for effects and to cause more chaos with the Megaman crew so she will also be a reploid animal but not formed like the mavericks. She has her own set of armor which is white with silver in it and a dark blue gem sits in the center of her helmet and chest plate. Her wings and tail shows from her armor and her long, silver hair is tied into a braid and come out from her helmet like Zero's.

Note 2: I may add in other characters that aren't part of the X series so don't mind them. They're just there for more effects and chaos.

0

Megaman X Parodies

Chapter 1

0

In Giga City, the Maverick Hunters and the Mavericks were in the middle of a football game. It was tied five to five due to random accidents.

Diamond: Alright, whose idea was it to play football in a closed stadium! Already we had three people be shot through the roof because of unexpected punches!

Zero: That was Data! Blame him!

Data: What! But I've been used as the ball since Treble ran off with it, Bass included!

X: Forget it! We just need to score this last touchdown and then we can go home. Group huddle!

They all huddled together, Zero kicking Data away for kicks and snickered.

Diamond: Alright, we all know it's a tie between us and butt-face's (Sigma) team. I suggest that X gets the ball, everyone else, do whatever you think is right. Ok?

They nodded.

Diamond: Alright then, Break!

She ran off and they looked where she was going quizzically.

X: Ok then, let's do as she said.

They nodded once more and got into position. The loudspeakers came on and Diamond's voice was heard.

Diamond: Alright you low down, good for nothing reploids, let's get this game over with so kick the ball!

They all nodded and looked to where Data was supposed to be but he was gone.

Diamond: Where's the monkey! Someone find him or get a replacement!

They all scrambled across the field until one of them came back with a servbot.

Wheel Gator: Will this work?

Diamond: Good enough now kick it!

He dropped the servbot and aimed it at Dynamo's head. Even with Dynamo running around like a chicken with its head cut off still, the servbot hit the mark and knocked him unconscious.

Diamond: For the love of...Not at a player, you robotic reptile!

Wheel Gator: You said kick it.

Diamond: Either way! I want this game finished now so either make a field goal or I will smite you!

As they were arguing, X grabbed the ball and started making his way towards the Maverick goal line.

Diamond: And there goes X with the ball! Will he be able to make the goal and end this stupid game? But wait, Sigma coming in for a tackle! Along with Wheel Gator and Armored Armadillo!

Like she said, they were charging in pretty fast. X stopped and tossed the ball to Fefnir who came out of nowhere. They switched targets and went after him.

Diamond: And Fefnir takes hold of the ball but will he even bother to move? You know, that's a good question. Fefnir, get your butt in gear! We didn't place you on the team just for the free cookies!

Fefnir jumped and started running in circles, leaving him to get tackle first by Armored Armadillo, then Wheel Gator and finally butt-face, I mean, Sigma. The servbot crawled out from the dogpile and started running across the field. Storm Eagle swooped down and grabbed it with his talons and started making his way towards the hunters' side.

Diamond: And, unfortunately, Storm Eagle has the ball and is flying his way towards the goal. Wait, Storm Eagle, get down on the ground! There's a no flying rule!

He stopped and glared at the box she was in.

Storm Eagle: And when was that rule made?

Diamond: It's been in the official NFL Rulebook. -Throws rulebook at him and knocks him unconscious- Ok, that was unexpected.

Zero runs over and grabs the ball before running towards the goal, dodging all tackles made at him. He reached the goal and threw the servbot to the ground, making his break apart.

Diamond: And Zero makes the goal! We win! -jumps from oddly placed cardboard box with the microphone and ran over to him- Wait, how in the heck did you dodge all of them. Normally you're the one with the inflated ego and semi-insane personality who can't do anything right.

Zero: That's because Vile and Wily placed bets saying that I wouldn't make the final goal for control of Giga City. Now they owe me 50 bucks each.

Diamond: Well that was dumb and yet oddly surprising. What are you going to do with 100 bucks anyway? Wait, now that I think about it, when did we agree to play football for control of Giga City?

Zero: It was in the script. -holds out copy of script to her-

Diamond: -takes script and looks through it- Wait, then won't this be leading into a random...

-Flashback-

Diamond was playing a game when Sigma walked in with the mavericks. How, we would never know.

Sigma: Diamond, we challenge you and the maverick hunters to a game of football for control of Giga City.

Diamond: -still engrossed in the game- Whatever. What place and time?

Sigma: Three minutes and at the indoor football field.

Diamond: Fine with me. See you there. -game over sound was heard- Gods I hate this game. Still wondering why I'm playing it. -throws controller at screen-

Sigma and the others left and she just realized when she just agreed to.

Diamond: Dang it, why did I just agreed to a football game with the mavericks, for control of Giga City no less! Oh well. Everyone, get your butts in here!

The hunters ran in there, getting themselves caught up in the door and she sighed.

Diamond: We're going to lose horribly.

-End-

Diamond: ...flashback. God dang it I hate those. -Throws script behind her and it hits Dynamo just as he was getting up, knocking him out again- Then how in the heck did you guys learn how to play football?

Zero: Internet.

Diamond gave a blank look before shrugging shoulders.

Diamond: Good enough answer for me. I'm going home. Do whatever you feel like. -leaves-

Zero: -grins- Sweet, time to go on a killing spree. But first, Vile! Wily! Where's my 50 bucks!

In another area of the town, Vile and Wily was yelling at one another after seeing the game on TV.

Vile: It was your fault! You agreed to the deal!

Wily: Well, you could've stopped me at any time!

Vile: Rational thoughts never agreed with me you know.

They heard something at the door but they didn't pay no mind to it until Zero's head came busting through the door easily. Of course, he made a hole before trying that. He doesn't need a concussion even though I think it wouldn't matter.

Zero: Here's Zero. Now where's my money?

Vile points to Wily before jetting off.

Wily: One of these days... -he then looked to Zero who was standing in front of him. He gulped before handing him the money-

Zero: Thank you for you shortened time. -kills him- Now, time for more. -runs off like a giddy schoolchild, waving his Z-Saber around-

Back at HQ, Diamond was reading a book.

Diamond: -hears people screaming about a psycho killer on the loose- I should go stop him but I'm having too much fun reading this book.

Axl walks in and looks to her.

Axl: Diamond, do you know you're reading the book upside down?

Diamond: Don't mock me. -Throws book and it hits Data who appeared out of nowhere-

Data: I'm bac...-gets hit with book-

They looked to him but didn't say anything.

Diamond: I'm going to stop Zero now. -runs off-

Axl just slinks back off to wherever he was.

In the city, Zero was still waving his saber around but, miraculously, wasn't hitting anyone but they were still screaming for no reason whatsoever. Diamond stood in front of him and he stopped.

Diamond: Zero, what did I tell you about killing sprees? You're not a maverick anymore.

Zero: I know, I'm just bored.

Diamond: -smacks forehead before walking past him, grabbing his hair and dragging him back towards HQ- I feel like a babysitter to all of you. It's a miracle these antics haven't been thrown into some sort of parody yet.

Zero: -pouts- Can I at least buy some candy with my money?

Diamond: No, that's just makes you hyper and I'll have more of a problem on my hands.

Zero crosses arms, still pouting as he was dragged back to HQ by his hair.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for this one. This is my first parody for at least a while so I hoped you enjoyed this even with most of them being totally OOC. Please review.


	2. Battle with the Rebellion Army

Zypher: I actually got reviews. I'm happy now. Thanks to those that have reviewed and here the next chapter filled with even more chaos and a hyper Zero.

0

Megaman X Parodies

Chapter 2

0

In Giga City, the Rebellion Army was causing destruction and chaos but X was there to do something about it...

Right...hehe...WRONG!

-In the MHHQ-

Diamond: X, you know that the Rebellion Army is causing destruction to Giga City, right?

X: Yeah but I'm not going out there.

Diamond: Why not?

X: Not my problem anymore.

Diamond: -fuming- That's a stupid excuse. Get your butt out there.

X: -stands up and crosses arms- No.

-She growls and was about to do something physical to him if Zero didn't jump in from gods know where and landed on her-

Zero: -hyper- Wait! I can do something! I can stop the Liberon Army!

Diamond: No! First off your hyper...wait, hyper?! Who in their right mind gave Zero sugar?!

-In another part of the base, Nana was giggling to herself, holding a half full bag that was filled with chocolate and other sweets-

Diamond: By all means when I get my hands on whoever gave you sugar... -mumbles death threats under her breath-

Zero: Come on Diamond, please! I promise I'll kill them all!

Diamond: NO! That just makes things worse! With you being hyper, you might practically kill off the whole town! X get out there and get working on those maverick rejects or I'll throw you out a window.

Axl: -walks in- And she'll do it. You know that, I know that, Zero knows that, everyone in base know that, the mavericks...

Diamond: We get it Axl.

X: -starts acting like a stubborn child- No, I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't...

Diamond: **X, GET OUT THERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND SWITCH YOUR THINKING CHIP WITH THAT OF DATA'S!**

X: -gulps and nods before running out, hitting the wall beside the door a few times before finally getting out-

Diamond: -looks up to Zero- And you...get off me or no more sugar.

Zero: -gasps- How dare you try to take away my one true happiness! You happiness killer!

Diamond: -sighs- Ok then, how about this. If I let you go out and help X with the Rebellion, **_not_** Liberon, Army, will you not fall on top of me or beg me for candy for three weeks.

-Zero nods his head enthusiastically-

Diamond: Alright then, get moving.

-Zero jumps off her back and rushes out in a line of fire, literally-

Axl: -brings out flame extinguisher and fans out the flames- Shouldn't you go after him?

Diamond: -sitting on the couch reading the newspaper- Only when he causes destruction that can knock over a building.

-In the city, Epsilon and the mavericks were destroying things and laughing their heads off just for kicks-

Epsilon: Yes, keep destroying! Destroy everything in sight!

Wild Jango: Why are we still here doing this?

Epsilon: Because I have nothing better to do now keep destroying!

-X finally arrives but trips, causing everyone to look at him-

Mach Jentra: Is he dead?

Epsilon: Hopefully yes.

X: -gets back up- In the name of the Maverick hunters, I advise you to stop what you're doing.

Botos: And what are you going to do to stop us?

X: I have no clue at the moment.

Ferham: That's pathetic. What are you, a war hating wimp?

X: I'm not a war hating wimp!

Silver Horn: I bet you are.

X: I'm not!

-Zero rushes in and tackles him down-

Zero: -brings out Z-saber- I'm ready to fight! Whose wants to be my first victim!

-They screamed like little girls, except for Ferham and Epsilon, and started scrambling around trying to run off somewhere to hide-

Dr. Psyche: Watch yourself! It's the crazy one who never dies!

Zero: I'm not crazy, just mentally unstable and on a sugar high.

X: -face in the street because of Zero standing on him- I agree with them now will you get off me!

-Zero steps off and X jumps back up-

X: Now, why don't you all leave and pretend this never happened.

Epsilon: How about no, the Rebellion Army will take this city as its own and rule over these defenseless people!

Zero: Not if I have a say in the matter! -charges in with a battle cry-

Mach Jentra: -floats over and whacks him upside the head with his staff, efficiently knocking him out-

X: Well, that sucked. -stays silent before running off, crying mommy, back to HQ-

-They all watched him go before Epsilon commanded them to continue on with their destruction-

-Back at HQ-

X: -runs in but trips again- Diamond! I need your help!

Diamond: -looks over to him- You suck at defeating mavericks now, aren't you?

X: -stays silent but nods slowly-

Diamond: -sighs and gets up- Alright then, I might as well go since we do need to retrieve Zero. -walks out, dragging X behind her-

-Back in Giga City, the destruction commence with Zero tied to a pole, still unconscious-

Epsilon: See! No one will stop us and the Rebellion will rule over this pathetic planet!

Diamond: Not if I have a say in it!

-They looked over to see her standing there with X cowering behind her-

Diamond: -looks back to him- X, get away from behind me.

X: -comes out from behind her and looks to them-

Diamond: Anyways, I demand you all leave now.

Epsilon: And what if we don't leave?

Diamond: Then I will turn you all into scrap metal and throw them all into the Lagrano Ruins.

Epsilon: You make a good argument but we're not leaving. Botos, Ferham, get rid of them.

Ferham: Our pleasure.

-They both rush in to attack them-

Diamond: -brings out her saber- X, can I trust you to go and get Zero and wake him up.

X: Yes.

Diamond: Alright then, go get him! -emits similar Xena battle cry and charges in after Ferham and Botos-

X: Man, she's good at that. -runs towards the pole Zero was held on and unties him- Zero, wake up! We need your help!

Zero: -still unconscious-

X: Come on Zero, wake up! -slaps him-

Zero: -jumps up and punches X in the face- I'm back! -brings out Z-saber and mauls the other mavericks-

Diamond: -makes quick work of Ferham and Botos-

Epsilon: -looks to them- I think I hear my mother calling. -runs off-

Diamond: Well, that was easier than expected. -she was then tackled down by Zero-

Zero: See! I told you I wouldn't harm a thing! Only the mavericks!

Diamond: Ok, I'll believe you this time but that does mean I will trust you to be alone.

Zero: Squee! -stand up, bringing her with him and gives her a big hug, almost choking her- I have a new happiness now and I will never let you go!

Diamond: God dang it I will kill whoever gave him sugar. I'm glad he will forget all about this once the sugar leave out of his system.

0

Zypher: But will that be true? Find out in the next chapter. Hoped you liked and will leave a review. See you soon.


	3. A Disastrous Date with Zero

Zypher: More reviews equal more chaos with the X crew. Hope you will enjoy today's chapter.

0

Megaman X Parodies

Chapter 3

0

In MHHQ, as usual, Zero, now calm from his sugar high, was flirting with all the ladies of the base.

Zero: -grinning all the while- Don't worry ladies, there's enough of me to go around. -he spots Diamond walking by, reading a book- But maybe not enough to catch her attention.

Diamond: -looks over to him- Don't even think about it. -walks into another room-

-Later that day-

Zero: -walks into the room Diamond was in and found her still reading the book- You know, reading too much make you unaware of danger, right?

Diamond: Sorry, you talking about yourself?

Zero: No! Why would I cause harm to you?

Diamond: Don't know, you almost crushed me when you were on your sugar high last time.

Zero: Well, that was then and this is now.

Diamond: Fine then. Why don't you go and flirt with all the girls that follow you around like you're a living god.

Zero: Pfft, it gets boring after a while. Come on, at least let me take you out somewhere. -gets hit with the book she was reading-

Diamond: How about no. I'm going to take a nap so I hope you won't be bugging me.

-Zero pouts and watched as she left before shooting out like a bullet when he heard Iris' voice.-

Zero: Gods, I need to get a restraining order on her.

-The next day, Diamond was out with Axl shopping at the local mall in Giga City which was a surprise that they built it in just a day-

Axl: Man the people really work fast to build a megamall in only a day.

Diamond: Yeah but either way, let's do some shopping.

Axl: Can I only ask one thing?

Diamond: -looks to him- If you think I'm going to make you wear stupid things, think again.

-Axl lets out a breath-

Diamond: -grins- That will be Marino and Cinnamon's job!

-Axl gulps and the two girls showed up, dragging him away screaming as Diamond followed with a laugh, unaware of who was following behind-

Marino: Ooh, let's go in here!

Cinnamon: No, let's try here!

Axl: How about we try none!

-They two girls continued to drag Axl into store after store, making him try on things from frilly dresses to colorful kimonos. He himself kept begging for freedom, trying to escape all the while but he never was able to. Diamond only watched, laughing still. She felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly brandishing a large frying pan, turned to see who tapped her and saw it was only Zero.-

Diamond: Why are you here?

Zero: To see if I can ask you out for a date.

Diamond: Nice try. Ask someone from your fan-club.

Axl: -in the shop they were standing in front of- **_SAVE ME!_**

Marino: It won't kill you Axl. It's only a dress.

Axl: WHO CARES IF IT'S A DRESS! I'M NOT A DOLL THAT WILL BE DRESSED UP IN A DRESS!

Diamond: Man I feel sorry for him but it's so fun to watch.

Zero: Yeah...So, what are you planning to do?

Diamond: -looks to him before whacking him over the head with the pan and runs off-

Zero: -rubs head- Should've seen that coming.

-As the day went by, Axl was still being dragged off to try on different outfits that he didn't want to try on and Diamond was with them the whole entire time, keeping an eye out for Zero-

Diamond: Well, no sign of him yet. Ok girls, let's take five and let Axl recuperate from his so called near death experience.

Cinnamon: Aw, let us have some more time, I wanted him to try this outfit on. -holds up bright pink tutu-

Axl: Oh no! Not this time! -runs and hides behind Diamond- Please make them go away!

Diamond: Fine. -bring out a dollar- Do something good with it.

-They take the dollar and run off somewhere into the mall-

Axl: Don't tell me you could've done that the whole entire time I was being tortured?

Diamond: Yes but it was too fun to watch you almost die of embarrassment.

-Zero shows up behind her again and she sighed-

Diamond: You won't go away until I say yes, will you?

Zero: Yes.

-At the food court-

Zero: How about now?

Diamond: -eating a hamburger- No.

-The arcade-

Zero: Now?

Diamond: -playing the same game from the first chapter- No.

-Bathroom-

Zero: Now?

Diamond: You know this is the ladies room right.

Zero: Yeah.

Diamond: _Then get **out**!_

-At another clothing store where Axl was forced to try on more outfits-

Zero: How about now?

Diamond: If I say yes, will you leave me alone?

-Zero nods-

Diamond: -sighs- Fine, anything to get you off my back.

-Zero cheers before running off-

Diamond: That was easier than expected.

-As it got late, they all headed back to base, Axl stuck in a kimono that Marino brought-

Diamond: Don't pout, I think it looks cute.

Axl: Don't call me cute. I was already tortured enough today.

Diamond: -shrugs and opens the door- Gah!

Zero: -shows up out of nowhere in front of her- Hey Diamond! I made reservations to the best restaurant in the city!

Diamond: You don't give up, do you?

Zero: Nope.

Diamond: Alright, let's get going cause I want to get back to my reading as soon as possible.

-They left out and Axl was about to run after Diamond when he felt two hands grab his shoulders-

Cinnamon: Where do you think you're going?

Marino: Yeah, there was a lot more we wanted to do with you at the mall then just have you try on outfits.

Axl: **_NOOOOOO!_**

-At the restaurant-

Diamond: Boy, you really trying to impress me, aren't you?

Zero: Yep.

Slash Beast: -posing as waiter, wearing a fake moustache- Do you have reservations?

Zero: -totally clueless- Yeah, it's under Omega.

Diamond: You know that's Slash Beast, right?

Zero: Really? -scrutinizes him and doesn't recognize him, even with the fake moustache- Nope, don't see a resemblance.

-Diamond sighs as they were led to their table-

Slash Beast: Enjoy your death...I mean, your meal. -leaves-

Diamond: Now that was stupid.

Zero: -picks up menu- Let's see what they have.

Diamond: -looks around- How come I have a feeling you had us get reservations at a place filled with mavericks?

Zero: Don't know, this was the best restaurant in the city at the cheapest price.

Diamond: And what was the price?

Zero: Free.

Diamond: -bangs head on table- We're going to die because of you.

Magma Dragoon: Hello, I will be you eliminator...I mean...waiter tonight. Anything you would like to drink?

Diamond: Water, just plain water.

Zero: I'll have lemonade.

Magma Dragoon: Right, be right back.

-They sat there, Diamond clearly aware of the mavericks roaming through the restaurant but Zero was still completely oblivious to them-

Zero: How about we try the Poisonous crab cakes?

Diamond: How about no.

-Magma Dragoon comes back with the water and lemonade-

Magma Dragoon: Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?

Zero: Yes.

Diamond: No.

Zero: I would like the Energy Crystals with the Lava Cookies.

Diamond: Hopefully they won't kill you.

Magma Dragoon: Excellent choice. Your food will be ready in five minutes. -leaves-

Diamond: Zero, I'm just about ready to hit you.

Zero: Why?

Diamond: Oh I don't know. Maybe because we're having dinner in a restaurant filled with mavericks!

Zero: Really? I never noticed.

Diamond: -bangs head on table again and keeps it there-

-Magma Dragoon arrives with the food and Zero digs in greedily-

Diamond: -head still on the table- By the gods, please tell me those cookies don't have sugar in them.

Magma Dragoon: Uh, yes. Yes they do.

Diamond: You're all doomed then. Zero has a horrible sugar high and will most likely kill every maverick in here.

Magma Dragoon: What! Why didn't you warn us of this?!

Diamond: I think that last chapter would've been an example.

Magma Dragoon: Dang it. I knew I should've asked Sigma for that script.

Diamond: -places on army helmet- Prepare for operation Run Away! See ya. -runs off-

Magma Dragoon: Hey! What about us?!

-She was already gone-

Magma Dragoon: -feels a tap on his shoulder and shakily turns around- Yes...is there something you need?

Zero: -hyper once again- Do you know where my date went?

Magma Dragoon: If you don't kill me, I'll tell you.

Zero: Fine by me!

Magma Dragoon: She ran off because you were becoming hyper.

-He was silent and Magma Dragoon was about to run off too but was killed easily-

Zero: Too bad for me I guess! But you should've stopped her! I know that she knows that I'm somewhat psychotic when I'm hyper, that's why she always runs off. But she's my new happiness, next to sugar, and I won't let her go even if that means I have to tear down this whole entire place! -laughs and starts running through the restaurant, killing all mavericks in sight-

-In the kitchen-

Sigma: -wearing chef's hat- What do you mean those cookies we gave him only made him hyper! They were supposed to kill him!

Slash Beast: We don't know what went wrong. But you do know Zero is hard to kill, right?

Sigma: Yeah, you do have a point with that.

Diamond: -runs through- Run! Hyper Zero on the loose!

-They watch her leave before they heard Zero come in and they ducked just in time to avoid his saber-

Slash Beast: Any ideas?

Sigma: None.

-Soon, the building fell apart and with no Zero in sight, Diamond poked her head out from the rubble along with Slash Beast and Sigma-

Diamond: -looks to them- Next time butt-face, read the script before you try anything dealing with Zero.

Sigma: I'll remember that and stop calling me butt-face!

-Diamond was soon picked up by Zero and taken off back to HQ-

Diamond: Next time I'm going out with Axl. And speaking of which, what did you do with Iris? I thought she was your girlfriend.

Zero: Nah. I took care of her way before we went out tonight. She's hanging by a rope over a pit of lava at Magma Dragoon's place!

Diamond: You did what now?

-Like he said, Iris was hanging by a rope over a pit of lava at the volcano-

Iris: Zero! I thought we had something special!

-Back with Zero and Diamond-

Diamond: -looks to him- Simple, non-threatening break-ups never work with you, do they?

Zero: Nope.

Diamond: Note to self, hide if planning break-up with Zero. Of course, that's if I can get away from him.

Zero: -grins- And chances are you never will!

Diamond: And that's what I'm afraid of.

0

Zypher: And that's all for today. Hoped you enjoyed this little episode of chaos and a hyperactive Zero.


	4. Zero, Meet Silence

Zypher: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Now why don't we have more fun with the X crew.

0

Megaman X Parodies

Chapter 4

0

-In HQ, all was quiet, wait...normally it's not that quiet. That means something is wrong-

Zero: -silent-

X: Does anyone know what wrong with him? Normally he someone to talk a lot.

Axl: I heard that Diamond took out his voice chip cause she was getting tired of him following her around, talking about nonsense.

X: Oh, that must've been painful.

Diamond: -comes in- No, not really. I did it while he was sleeping. Everyone knows he sleeps like a rock.

Zero: -pouts and walks off somewhere-

Axl: How long are you planning to keep him from talking?

Diamond: For a good while or at least until I expect him to stop coming after me again.

Axl: I have a feeling that will be a while.

-A week later-

Diamond: -reading a book-

Axl: -standing beside her- Never left you alone.

Diamond: Never left me alone.

-Two weeks later-

X: Still after you?

Diamond: Yep.

-Three weeks later-

-HQ being attacked-

Epsilon: We will take over this puny base and then have control over the city!

X: And who will back you up with that.

Epsilon: -realizes he was alone- God dang it, those stupid mavericks left me. Be right back. -rushes out-

Fighters: -watched as he left before they went back to what they were doing-

Axl: Hey, did anyone see Zero lately?

X: No.

Diamond: No.

Spider: No.

Nana: Probably.

Axl: Where?

Nana: Don't remember.

Diamond: Well that was dumb. How could you forget? Do you at least remember how long it was when you last saw him.

Nana: 10 minutes ago.

Diamond: And you forgot that fast.

Nana: -nods-

-Diamond whacks her over the head with the blunt side of her saber-

Diamond: My god you're forgetful. While we have the time, we need to go look for Zero. We all know he's the key to beating the mavericks in about a minute. We need to find him!

Axl: Diamond, this is the first time you're willing to be within three feet of him.

Diamond: -glares at him- Shut it.

-They all spread out, trying to find Zero but to no luck-

X: For a fact that he was seen only 10 minutes ago, he moves fast.

Diamond: Or he's probably in the same place and it was Nana who walked for 10 minutes just to be where we were.

X: Good point -walks in another direction-

Diamond: And I wonder why he was coming with me when everyone else left in another direction.

-They continued to look around the base until Diamond finally found him-

Diamond: I had to be the one to find him didn't I?

Zero: -looks up at her, clearly saying what he wanted-

Diamond: Zero, we need you to help take care of a few mavericks, again.

Zero: -looks skeptical-

Diamond: -eye twitching- You want your voice back before you agree to help, don't you?

Zero: -nods-

Diamond: -sighs- This won't take long.

-Diamond inserts his voice chip-

Zero: Finally, I can talk again!

Diamond: That all hunky dory and all but Epsilon will be back anytime soon with some mavericks so we need to...

Zero: -pounces on her- Don't worry, I'll take care of those pesky mavericks and then I can talk to you all day!

Diamond: I knew something bad was going to happen once I gave him his speech privileges back.

-They made their way back to where they were supposed to be waiting for Epsilon and only saw that she, Zero, Nana (who was still unconscious after the blow Diamond gave her) and Spider was still there.-

Diamond: Where is everyone else?

Spider: Probably got lost somewhere in HQ.

Diamond: HOW CAN THEY GET LOST IN A PLACE THEY BEEN IN FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!?

Spider: Hey, this is a parody. Anything can happen.

Diamond: Oh yeah, good point.

-Was silent for a while-

Diamond: SPIDER, GO AND FIND THEM!

Spider: Y-yes Ma'am!

-Spider runs off-

Diamond: Well, that was easy.

Epsilon: Yeah, and this battle will be easier.

Zero: Oh really?

Epsilon: Oh no, not you again.

Zero: -pulls out saber- Yes me and I'm ready to kick some maverick butt.

Epsilon: Uh, well. I think we have something to do, bye!

-He and the mavericks run off and a cloud of smoke-

Diamond: One of these days we're just going to pin you as our secret weapon against mavericks.

Zero: I know. Ever since I beat the stuffing out of butt-face, no maverick would try to go against me, thinking I'll become maverick again.

Diamond: Yeah and that might prevent us from coming anywhere near you because of that fear.

Zero: Don't say that, you know I won't attack you guys.

Diamond: Yeah, and that something coming from a person who gets hyper easily, won't stopping hugging and glomping me from out of nowhere and kills mavericks for fun. Yeah, that's a lot of reassurance. -walks off-

Zero: Aw, come on, I swear on my heart that I wouldn't attack you guys. -follows-

-A week later-

Zero: Will you believe me now?

Diamond: Probably not.

-Two weeks later-

Zero: How about now?

Diamond: No. _'Why does this feel like deja vu?'_

-Three weeks later-

Zero: -silent again and pouting-

Diamond: -grinning as she held Zero's voice chip- Sweet silence once again. -silent for a while- Now I know why this felt like deja vu, cause this happen about nine weeks ago when Epsilon came to try and take over the base! -shakes head- It's sad that he tries plans again, knowing they might probably fail again. Oh well. Not my problem.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hope you had a good laugh at Zero's expense. Please review and I'll get on with the next chapter. See you soon.


End file.
